Talk:Moon
Scrapped Perk Well, you say there will be a new perk. We may see the returning of the scrapped perk "Amm-o-Matic" or "Pronaide".high.quality.of.zombies 23:54, August 3, 2011 (UTC) It is possible, but we will have to wait and see for ourselves. ImperialDragon 00:15, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Does this relate to richtofen taking over the world? he has everything so can you still play as him or his he evil. I think this because he's trying to conquer the world and the promotional image for Rezurecction. Tyler D'Ambrosio 01:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) "Pronaide" was combined with "Tufbrew" to make PhD Flopper. Mezarool 18:45 August 5 2011 (GMT) This perk might be able to give us a third weapon, Treyarch did say that it was "thrice" the fun :Except the game engine isn't built to handle more than two weapons/player. 21:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : Are you kidding? It wasn't built for any specific amount of weapons... try give all while playing zombies... Bhlespaul 13:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) End of plotline? Who else thinks this'll be the end of the zombies plotline? "you'll have all the tools you need to turn back the undead tide once and for all" sounds like a closing line to me. And I think "an all-new perk for thrice the zombie-slaying fun" is hinting that the perk has something to do with the number 3... any guesses? Devilquak 04:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) It'll probably be the end. And "thrice" is refereing to the two new Wonder Weapons. CoaZTalk 05:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think it will be the four original characters though. Unless they are in spacesuits. If I remember correctly, Richtofan was in a CCCP jumpsuit in Acension. Perhaps Nikolai and Richtofan is in one, and Takeo & Dempsey are in American ones? It's not. This will be the final map FOR Black Ops. There is going to be a sequel to Black Ops, and that will most likely have zombies. Dr3adnaught 06:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I wonder who we're gonna have to free this time ;)Jprince1015 11:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Remember how they said it was going to be the end at der riese with the trailer. i dont think it will as zombies is too popular KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 11:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Just wait until BO2Jprince1015 12:04, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Does anybody think that it wil be the character from 5 since richtofen got the focusing stone and he now invisible along with the wonder weapon. and I think treyarch would want us to anticipated black ops 2 by waiting to see what happen to them, and that why I say the people from 5 since USA is the only one to land on the moon and it probaly explain who is the pentagon theif is? Also no area 51 too all that said the are 51 was going to be the next map pack!! i think that this is the end to the plotline in zombies and something will happen to the original guys and then the leaders as in jfk will be the next zombies chararcters. Fryingpan57 17:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) remember Der Riese from World At War? It appeared as the last Map Pack for World At War, and it's single player description said: "This is where it all started. This is where the master shape took plan. Is this where it all ends?" it could be the same thing here. "You know, Once upon a time they thought this would end......It never ends!" ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 14:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) "In addition to the final chapter"-http://www.callofduty.com/intel/490 This is the end. Badbadbadry 00:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC)badbadbadbadry It's obviously the last map pack for BO, but they'll undoubtedly continue the Zombies storyline one way or another, Treyarch will make sure of that. I'm just curious if they'll end the current storyline with the WWII characters, or if they'll keep using them. They're pretty popular, so I'm not really sure. They definitely won't re-use the "Five" characters though, for various reasons. The guy above me is totally right, the description for Der Riese hinted at an ending too, but we saw nothing of the like, only flying teddy bears and the Pack-A-Poke machine. Maybe the zombies will be defeated, but they come back later like in every transformers movie. Can't tell for sure yet, we've got nothing to back either side. Devilquak 04:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Der Riese said, "This is where it all began. Is this where it all ends?" On the announcment for this map, they said, "...climax for the zombies story..." The climax is the most exciting part of any game, movie, book, ect. and most of the time in games, the climax is the last part you see. You can't have anything more exciting then the climax after the climax is over. This is the end CoaZTalk 17:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) It also says "you'll have the tools you need to turn back the undead tide once and for all", so it's implying that this is the last Zombies map, although I could be wrong. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets 05:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) QED it says that this can bless or curse you. this might mean that it gives you powerups or get aways, or more zombies. i dunno, im just throwing out my ideas. 15:14, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think you might plant the QED like a clamore or camera spike and when a group of zombies runs up to you it could either A bless you and open a wormhole and suck all of the zombies in, or B curse you and take the zombies and double them in some way whether it be size or amount just a thought Special Zombies Does anyone think there will be special zombies like Shangri-La? Personally I hope to fight the Cosmic Silverback. Dead Ops doesn't do it justice. Oh, and if there is what do you want?BeatOli 15:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I think they should use the cosmic silverback since he already has a spacesuit on. and he should rush toward you like he does in dead ops you fools, there is only one enemy for a level set on the moon...... ALIENS! Original Characters I'm pretty sure the Original Characters are the characters in Moon, but just for proof: http://www.callofduty.com/blackops/dlc Read where Rezurrection is: our heroes, reffering to the characters. I don't see what you taking about Hopefully you're right Yes that is what I think also remember to sign your posts. (Jererulz 21:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) I hope so but if you watch the behind the scenes im pretty sure i saw a black guy Xbox vs PS3 XBL has gotten every map pack first so far, u think one time theyll release them at the same time for all the psn users savageporkchops talk 18:44, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Microsoft's contract is up w/Activision, so XBOX still gets it first. 18:49, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I dont think they are releasing the map packs for xbox first on purpose, i just think that they finish making the xbox version faster than the ps3 one. No, Microsoft signed a contract with Activision, allowing Microsoft to get Map Packs from Treyarch-created games first. JerryWiffle 02:52, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :nvm, they announced that its gonna be xbox first, dammit, i just didnt read the entire article :this wont get as much ps3 support just cuz itll be too close to mw3 release savageporkchops talk 02:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I just hope they drop it at the begining of september for PS3 and not the end because if it does :I not going to buy it it only give me one month to play it and 2 week before MW3 come out are going to go back to MW2 to get ready for MW3. also I notice the on the playstation store the mappack for W.A.W cost $29 dollar as a bundle package but yet they give us the same package plus a new map for 15 dollar who come up with these prices? :What if they bring it out a week after xbox then a month...I hope so althought for me I would take zombies over MW3 anyday so... ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 15:19, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :if it come a week after I will definitly get it. IT wil then give me the time to play the maps from W.A.W. that i never play but if it don't I will just go to my cousin and play the new map there instead of purchasing the mappack. The contract states that Xbox 360 must receive the map packs for CoD before any other system. Activision is not going to violate a profitable contract just because some whiney PS3 gamers want them too. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) stfu poketape, this conversation was going perfectly fine with no hate until u stepped in savageporkchops talk 01:03, August 9, 2011 (UTC) poketape the contract states tha xbox get it before any other system that means a day later or a week later xbox still got it before other consoled I'm just saying that if drop set 27 it only give you a week to play each map before MW3 come out and people who going to buy BATTELFIELD have less time with it I like playing zombie I would like to play the new maps more than a week each Enviroment It is strange how the zombies are outside and on the surface of the moon and it looks like their walking fine. KingoftheHi115 · Need a sig 19:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking the samething that why I asked below what are you thought. other the setion not the moon Well I doubt zombies need to breathe, but I wonder how they're able to walk without flying off into space. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 18:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) NOT REALLY THE MOON I was just thinking that how about these maps don't really take place on the moon but a training facility that has moon seeting around so that astrounat could train that reason I say these is because on the pictures it show the zombie runing and walking on the moon surface now that imposible so i think its a nasa facility or something like that it could be area 51 anybody think I'm on to something it also could explain why Richtofen was wearing a spacesuit in assecion but then it would mess the timeline. If it's not on the moon, then why can you see earth? CoaZTalk 21:34, August 4, 2011 (UTC) the earth could be a picture in the background to make it feel more real. You make a good point, but if you look at one of the pictures, you can see a zombie that seems to be "flying". 3arc would have to explain how the characters can breath/walk on the surface/outside as most of the pictures show. <--- This can lead to the new perk which could enable you to breath/walk on the outside. Idk, just a thought. Plz excuse me if i fail at signing this, I'm new at this :P <--- N3WB IizinurURLaddrezsteelinurbandwith 03:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) /\ that bee cool if there is a perk that let you breath. also the zombie don't have spacesuit if they were working in space they would have spacesuit and how many people could live on the moon there too many zombie to be on the moon and that why I say it's a facility that have moon setting. there could be a facility on the moon that makes an area of oxygen and regular gravity around the facility like they do on space ships Okay so these map really take place on the moon I just found the below statement from tryarch This all-Zombies content pack hurls players into orbit with “Moon,” the climax to the Zombies saga, as well as the most challenging and thrilling adventure yet. The undead shift in and out of sight, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. Undead astronauts easily shamble toward their next meal, unaffected by the base’s fluctuating gravity. Arm yourself with a space-age arsenal of epic proportions, including the Wave Gun, capable of cooking zombies from the inside out, as well as the Quantum Entanglement Device, which taps into the theories of quantum mechanics to bless (or curse!) your battle against the undead. Along with new equipment and an all-new Perk for thrice the zombie-slaying fun, you’ll have the tools you need to turn back the undead tide once and for all. Maybe it's the place they faked the moon landing. We also have to remember that this is in the 1940's, so space travel was pretty much 'revolutionary'. Though it could be possible that they went forward in time, parhaps into the future. SUPACRAAZZEE 01:44, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Group 935 involved Did anybody notice the crane? Does this mean that 935 is still functioning after WW2? In WW2, space tech wouldn't have exsisted. Reznov115Talk 21:25, August 4, 2011 (UTC) : There are severals conspiracy theories that say the Nazis built a base in the moon, and then used Die Glocke to teleport. I still suspect Ascension comes right after this.- 21:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) WOW! i cant belive it happened Treyarch I Freakin love you This is my sci fi fantasy come true but im 50% perscent possitive its not going to end here Note THE TALK PAGE IS FOR DISCUSSION OF THE ARTICLE ONLY Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 19:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) that what eveyone is doing talking about the moon what are you talking about :He means that the talk page is for discussing changes to the article, edits, etc. The talk page isn't to be used as a place for discussion about the article's subject, just the article itself. Sgt. S.S. 10:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 5 Playable Characters? Well we have our four heroes in the moon, that's ok (I think so). BUT in Kino Der Toten every people know abot the 5 pictures in the wall, there you can see de four heroes and the mystery man. I think that Gresch helps the crew to go to the moon. Probably Gresch can be with them. Is it possible? Can Gresch be the mystery man? I believe it. 20:05, August 5, 2011 (UTC) No zombies is a 4 player co-op survival game. Gresch if you remember from Ascension is more or less dead. Whilst you free him he is just a ball of light. (Jererulz 21:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) There's little reason why Zombies couldn't be made to support five individual players. I don't know how difficult it would be to code it, but they have variable player limits in the Multiplayer component of the game, and it's not like having an extra player ruins gameplay. Cool fool 05:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The fifth picture could be the dead Mexican test subject that Richtofen mentioned in Call of the Dead. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 06:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) He is, but they need to explain why he is important and stuff like that. Tyler D'Ambrosio 06:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Remember what takeo says maybe what was will be again. Fryingpan57 23:36, August 6, 2011 (UTC) In the trailer there was someone I didn't recognize and I'm pretty sure he's black. I think is one of the characters putting on the space suit (likely takeo)xXHellhamerXx 23:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) How did they get here? Ok so does anyone know how Treyarch is going to say how they got here? E.g. Teleporter at Der Rise to get to Kino. (Jererulz 21:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC)) Rocket from Ascension I suppose? Parhaps Moon comes between Ascension and Call of the Dead. Maybe they took an escape pod from the Moon and landed in Call of the Dead? SUPACRAAZZEE 01:51, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe it said somewhere that they tried to teleport to Area 51, but it was overrun, so they went to the Moon. TakeoNeedsMoreBullets 05:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Explanations for Z and QED? Ok first the guys at 3arc said that the z may not have been a typo. Now most people just assume the Z is for Zombies but that isn't the case. Z is there in place of S, but Z is just a backwards S really. BACKWARDS. Now Quantum entanglement can cause time travel (theoretically). IF it can use time travel then the element 115 that supposedly crashed into the moon is sent back in time to World War II and setting a chain reaction that causes the Zombies Storyline. Now for the QED. Quantum Entanglement can cause some things other than time travel and occurs "occurs when electrons, molecules even as large as buckyballs, photons, etc., interact physically and then become separated (from wikipedia). Key word: SEPERATED. The QED acts like the Gersch Device but can instantly kill all the zombies on the map because there molecules are seperated. This is for being "blessed". Being cursed is that you get automaticly downed or that the zombies have more/unlimited health (more zombies cannot appear for space issues). I think it is the more /unlimited health idea personally. What do you guys think? -ActionFilmsFan it might not just include that quantum physics is alot more than that so it could mean even more effects possible the characters traveled back in time and to 1943 to the moon base in shangri la they traveled back in time to help gary and brock Story ending? If the Zombie story actually ends here, how would it end, with the crew dying 'cos the four-some know the zombie plague has infected most of the world (as of Shangri-La) so how would the story work from here? 14:00, August 6, 2011 (UTC) it would end with them stopping zombies from ever existing by getting rid of that element 115 meteor. i think that the element 115 meteor might have passed the moon and there is something on their that can destroy it Remember our favorite docter....he obviously is planning to use the zombies for a big goal /\/\r.6r33|\| |-|@T 23:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Thealien85 21:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC)If it ends here, I think it should end like you talk to Samantha or you see Dr. Maxis and now 5, etc.XD Thealien85Thealien85 21:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) In Shangri-La there are massive 115 mines so that's why those people are zombies Guide? Dont you guys think it would be really cool if you had gersch guiding you or a ghost doing a running comentary. Someone like the dead meican or samantha(-possible boss battle). I also think they should have a cutscene like every 10 rounds or something like when you complete the easter egg-there will have to be one. most of this is gueswork but it would be kindof cool. New Perk Any chance it is some form of Overkill? (Overquila) It refers to three, which is what overkill would have to do in Zombies, give you three weapon slots. Just a guess. Also if this really is on the moon, then there should be craters that are perfect for making trains >.> Firefunbro 20:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) The icon is the Overkill perk icon, and maybe this can be related to the double wield wave gunxXHellhamerXx 23:13, August 11, 2011 (UTC) overkill might give you 2 weapons out the mystery box! that would be AMAZING, they havent played on tequila yet, and that sounds great, 3 weapons would make my day savageporkchops talk 00:58, August 9, 2011 (UTC) That'd be awesome, but because there is no gravity, it'' probably be something to weigh you down 20:37, August 11, 2011 (UTC)insomniac58'' The perk name was leaked to be called ''Three-Gun Tequila' I call it the tre-quila or tri-quila (Hrovat97 13:13, August 12, 2011 (UTC)) Some theories I have a couple of ideas on how the crew got there, and what we might see. Richtofen, now with both the Golden Rod and the Focusing Stone, once again prepares to teleport. My theory as to why he needs it is to control where you would like to teleport to, and what date it will be. Because the teleporter is capable of time travel, Richtofen teleports to the Moon in the future, or the past, I don't know. But because there is currently no base on the Moon, it must be in the future. The people on the base discovered the 115 meteor and brought it to the base. Someone working there must have come in contact with it, and became infected, thus infecting everyone there. Going back to Ascension, specifically the Kassimir Mechanism. The 4th node in the easter egg requires the players to use the Lunar Landers to spell out 'Luna', which in English means Moon. It's been proven that the Mechanism overloaded the teleported, causing the crew to become trapped behind a door. It might be possible that the overload it caused could've teleported the Mechanism to the Moon, so we might see it on the Moon, most likely part of an easter egg. So going to the weapons now. The Wave Gun, which is supposed to "burn the zombies from the inside-out" might be similar to the Flamethrower or Thundergun. I'm leaning more towards the Flamethrower. I think when its fired at a zombie, that zombie will begin to glow a orange-red color. The inside of there body melts, thus all the bones and internal organs are gone, and the zombies will either melt or explode when they are hit by the Wave Guns blast. The Quantum Entanglement Device is supposed to "bless or curse the player". I think this. If you are blessed, you might get a power-up or a free perk. If you are cursed, you could lose all your ammo instantly, lose a perk, or get downed instantly. Again, these are just my theories as to what we might see when we begin fighting the zombies on Moon. Dr3adnaught 00:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) First Setting? It indead is the first setting on the moon but not in space, Second Sun. It'd be awesome if they crossed-over the story lines 20:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC)insomniac58 What Conspiracies? This is what it says on their website: Old school Zombie strategies get blown out of the airlock in "Moon," where armed with new perks and a space-age arsenal of weapons, our heroes must overcome undead astronauts and fluctuating gravity as they unearth conspiracies that began in 1943. What conspiracies in 1943? This could lead to something...Wasthereonce 02:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Nacht der Untoten takes place in 1943. That's what they're talking about. CoaZTalk 17:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe but you know in transformers 3 the americans got to the moon first because there was something there and the RUSSIANS were trying to get to it first? Well maybe Russia had got there first(Ascension) and found fragments of the 115 meotor (forgot how to spell it) and the people got infected. My next theory is that there is a satelite on the moon and the golden rod is like a transmiter and the focusing stone could focus the transmition via the satelite and perhaps ever spread a cure or put them under Richtofens control! All of the is theory and might be wrong(lets face it, it probably is) but this is mearly speculation and no-one knows what the EASTER EGG is and if you will meet SAMANTHA, i know completly off topic but there are allways possibilities! '''''BLOODWILLFALL Did anybody else see a preview/commercial for the movie "Apollo 18" and think it was a fake trailer for this map? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 05:36, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw that trailer long before the map pack. I can see how someone could think it was for this map. The movie looks cool though. CoaZTalk 04:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) i hope they add new futuristic, non-wonder weapons, like a plasma grenade from halo, or a laser gun Halo wasn't the first game to have a plasma grenade. CoaZTalk 04:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 115 uses i think your all forgetting that on der reise, and ascencion, and shangri la, that on the MOON there is a spot of 115, now seeing that from the earth means the lump must be HUGE. therefore richtofen uses the huge 115 meteor to control the earth (from the moon), just a thought SUPERIORsausage 12:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) i think the page should be updated, since there are new screenshots for moon at http://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.251607584860243.63502.113143338706669&type=1 false trivia Someone wrote that this is the first call of duty level to take place in space. False. Second Sun took place in space. for some reason i can't seem to edit this so I'm just going to let you guys know. MAViRICK 04:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :This is the first level to be entirely in space so it's correct. You were in space in second sun for like 2 minutes. Carbonite 0 04:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Either way it does not count as the first level to be set in space as a part of second sun was in space. If someone can edit it do it because I cant. (Jererulz 06:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) ::Second Sun was not entirely in space. This on the other hand is entirely in space. The trivia doesn't even say first call of duty level. It says first Zombies level. Carbonite 0 06:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: :: i clearly put this is the first ZOMBIE 'level to be set in space Kacpercod 11:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod :: It clearly says "This is the first level in zombies '''and Call of Duty '''to be set in space". So there ya go. MAViRICK 18:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Alright someone added entirely. Thanks. MAViRICK 19:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Boss? I always thought the last map would have a boss fight at, like, round 30 or 40 or something. Maybe something Romero-style? Samantha in a space suit? I mean, she's an entity, right? Maybe she travelled to the moon? Dosen't she control them?- BURNBAG 83!! 08:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, what if there is a boss. Tyler D'Ambrosio 19:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) why hasnt any one made a page for the unnamed perk yet Trophys/achivements How many trphys/achivements do think is gonna be for moon? and do you think they'll bring the trophy/achivements from WaW about the zombie maps into black ops? ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla]]Talk 19:37, August 8, 2011 (UTC)) Right now, it is unknown. As for WaW achivs, likely no, because they wern't brought in with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops. Not really first level in space Remember, one of the levels of Modern Warfare 2 takes place outside the ISS. Warship 04:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :*facepalm* it says ZOMBIES level....Carbonite 0 04:06, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *It says, and I quote "This is the first level in Zombies and Call of Duty to be set in space. " As in, not just Zombies, but all of Call of Duty. Warship 04:10, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The ISS is still inside Earth's atmosphere. CoaZTalk 04:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) "Second Sun was not entirely in space. This on the other hand is entirely in space." Of all the things people have an issue with...Carbonite 0 04:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Whatever. One could argue over whether or not to count Low Earth Orbit as Space, just as one could argue whether or not to count the Moon as Space. But I'm not going to. And please, try to refrain from the attitude. Warship 04:18, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Inside Earth's atmosphere =/= Space. CoaZTalk 04:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) TALK page. Why is everyone using this as a theory page? Seriously they do this for every article, and I realize that someone else mentioned it. If you have theories, shouldn't you go make a blog or something about it? NEW GUNS there is going to be a new gun called the wave gun that has been rumured to kill zombies from the inside out. there will also be a new grenade that i think could make zero gravity for a few seconds and act like a monkey bomb. i read on cod wiki that someone said its a hit and miss weapon (Hrovat97 10:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) I think that they should keep the raygun but have anther weapon SIMILIAR to it if anubody gets what mean, its getting boring having the raygun as the only wonder weapon with ample ammo like the winderwaffe scavenger vr11 31-blahblah winters howl thundergun are all crowd weapons which u get from the box which are used for kiting i think they should make the wave gun a weapon to be used on one zombie at a time like the vr11 but give it 100 rounds or something 1943? On the dlc page on the CoD website, it says: "our heroes must overcome undead astronauts and fluctuating gravity as they unearth conspiracies that began in 1943." We already know about the 115 on the moon (go to trivia). Maybe it was found IN 1943? Or Die Glocke. Work on that might have started in 1943. I just don't know, man. - BURNBAG 83!! 11:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) New things... - The new perk a cola, what new upgrade/perk will have? - The new equipment, what use is going to have? Nacht der Untoten took place in '43. CoaZTalk 22:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) When did that get said? Perks i think tjhis will be the map where you can buy a fifth perk and the unnamed perk probabaly has something exsclusivily useful for that map only Time Travel If you get to the Moon by time travelling back to Ascension, then the events of "Five" and Call of the Dead would have never really happened yet. Anyone have proof that this is the case?Goodboy12 01:26, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Actually 5 was different characters and would have happened either way COTD would have happened without the easter egg but Shangri la would not have. Actually COTD never happen because at the beginig they say they went to far in to the future meaning they went back to the past that reset anything that happen in the future and COTD is like another dimision just like back to the future 2 he went forward in time and when he got to the past the future event had change. According to George A. Romero, Zombies had attacked CotD before the events of CotD. No he say they were doing experiment like necromancers, raising from the dead and that some of the stuff happen right there. So it happen in the past there were no zombie around until original character got there they were shooting a movie using fake zombie until The real one came along and took george that what bring me to my theory that the zombie only come out were Richtofen is at from WW2 to when JFK was president there a couple of years aparts and at the meeting in the beginig of 5 there were no zombie but since Ascesion take place at the same time that would explain the zombie coming out because they just arrive in ascesion in the time period. and JFK is the president so we was brief on what happen in WAW map pack. I would like to know when the moon would take place. George clearly states that after a solo/splitscreen game ends, and he isn't a Zombie (not even in his calm state, so don't even point that out). This means that a Zombie attack had already happened, then they began filming. Then the 115 reanimated the dead extras killed by the four actors (who are clearly using real weapons for some very, very odd reason). Its not like the Original Characters turn people into Zombies. All the maps (except NDU/Verruckt) feature 115, which turns dead people into Zombies. The Original Characters don't cause 115 to activate. In fact, Der Riese was overrun by Zombies before the Original Characters arrived. In "Five", there must be 115 due to the fact that Teleporters are there, and the Americans raided Der Riese. Apart from being contacted by the politicians, Ascension has nothing to do with "Five". Also, improve your grammar. I never said that the character turn people to zombie. of cource 115 does that but you could clearly see that there is no zombie around in the strart because I don't think if zombie are over running the earth the people are going to shoot movies, and clearly 5 happen and ascesion already happen and that take place in the 60, COTD take place sometime after 2000 so in between these gap, life went a usual I'm just saying that when they arive somewhere the zombie start raising from the dead. it's not like they zombie were waiting 30 years for the characters to show up again. Phasing Zombies Where did this info come from? Wasthereonce 21:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Uh, some Xbox forums i believe.--Hiptechboy 01:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Another New Perk Idea what if the new perk had something to do with zero gravity? savageporkchops talk 14:27, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it will make you jump 3x higher Jprince1015 19:59, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Moon Loading Screen that kool somebody it's reading this comicbook because they rip the corner of to order something "somebody had a theory that samatha is reading the comic book" Some one needs to add gas zombies will return Add picture Could someone upload a picture of the new perk icon from the behind the scenes video? My computer cannot respond when I go to the video.Goodboy12 22:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Question How are you supposed to fire your gun in space? Fire can't exist in space for even a second, so therefore, gunfire should be impossible. --With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|''' Supermutantslayer450'' ]] You will know the truth... And the truth will set you free.. 02:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Golden Rod in the Loading Screen Look at the advertisements on the left page of the loading screen, one of them has a picture of the Golden Rod, labeled "V Device" Area 51 FACT: this will be set in Area 51 aswell, Its most likely two people will spawn on the Moon and two in Area 51 and once the power is turned on they can teleport. ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla''']]Talk 23:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) I call BS that was a teleporter from Der Riese Jprince1015 23:44, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Proof of Area 51? CoaZTalk 01:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) area 51? pic Kacpercod 12:04, August 12, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod Info http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2MuaThA8pw8 E.TALE Headquarters 01:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Does this page need any more photos from the map Signed Eminem112233 I have a picture of the new perk machine... Here it is